Purpose
by dhfreak06
Summary: What happened to Ava. Who will help her? And what is really her purpose?SupernaturalBtvs crossover.


Title: Purpose

Author: dhfreak

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Btvs Chosen, SPN season 2

Prompt: Week 6 (Roadhouse) Week 2 Blood Sacrifice.

Characters: Ava Wilson, Oz

Summary: What happened to Ava. Who will help her? And what is really her purpose?

Darkness was all she could see. Ava Wilson was trapped.

She slowly stood up, supporting herself on the wall of the dark, damp room. Her head felt as if it was spinning. It felt like someone had hit her with a brick. Flashes of girls fighting and some monsters that she would only see in her nightmares danced through her head.

"Hello!" she screamed out. But was just answered by her own echo yelling back at her.

She felt a wave of power go through her body as the visions of the girls fighting continued to go through her head. She felt like she needed to join them, as if she belonged.

She finally focused her eyes. The room seemed like a little closet. Searching for a moment she finally found the door. Extending her hand she tried to open the door. But it was useless, the door was locked.

She started to panic and started to yank at the doorknob. To her amazement the door broke.

She slowly got out of the closet and found herself in what appeared to be an abandoned house. She seemed to be located in the living room area. It looked like no one had lived in the house for years.

She continued to walk slowly around the room and tried to find a way out of this place. However, she couldn't find a door. She suddenly started to hear voices in the distance. She did the only thing she could. She hid.

She found another room down the hall that was right next to an exit but was disappointed when she tried to open it and found it was locked. She was about to try to open it as she had the closet door, but the voices came closer. She went behind the wall in the room and remained still.

It was the voice of two men. One was saying, "Now that we have the girl, we need to call our father."

But before she could hear any more she was ambushed by someone behind her who quickly covered her mouth. About to react with her new strength she was stopped by the voice of the stranger behind her.

"I'm here to help you. I am going to let you go, but don't make a noise or they're going to find us," the stranger said behind her. "Are you going to be silent?"

Ava slowly nodded her head in a clear yes.

"I will tell you who I am when we get out of here," the strange man behind her said as he removed his hand from her mouth. He then took her hand and slowly led her out of the room. As they walked down the hall they paid close attention to make sure that no one was there. As they were about to pass the living room door they stopped as they heard two men in the room. The men didn't seem to have noticed them.

"She was here," one of the men said.

"You idiot, we need to find her. If not father will punish us, we need her blood." They were both staring at something on the floor and started to followed it.

As they walked toward the back of the room away from them the man pulled Ava to the door that led outised.

They were going to use her as a Sacrifice, Ava thought wildly. As they finally got out of the house the man pulled Ava and started to run. They seemed to be in the middle of the woods. The pair kept running until they were faced with a road. In the road was a large van.

"Come on," the stranger said as he ran to van and got into the driver seat.

"I am not getting into your car without you telling me what is going on," she told him.

"How did I get here? I was in my house with my fiancee." She was now getting irritated.

"Look, if I wanted to harm you I would have left you in that house. Will you get in the car now? Please," he said in a pleading voice.

Ava looked at his face and saw that he was telling the truth. She jumped into the passenger seat of the van.

He immediately put the car in drive and started to go down the road.

"Okay, talk," she told him.

"My name is Oz... " he began until he was interrupted.

"What kind of name is that?" she asked.

"My full name is Daniel Osbourne, but Oz is short for Osbourne"

"Well that make sense, wait how do you know my name?" she said looking right at him.

"I was sent to help you," he answered.

"Did that guy send you? Because he already freaked me out enough," she said.

"No, but that's the reason I'm here. You have a gift and those people that kidnapped you wanted to use your gift to do evil things," he told her. "Look Ava, you are in the middle of a war."

"So that's why I'm seeing girls fighting and felt all funny when I woke up," she said to him.

"What girls? What do you mean you feel funny?" He stopped the car and looked at her.

She turned to him with a questioning look. "I mean I felt weird back there. I broke the door open and I had these visions of some girls fighting. One of the girls was holding a big sword thingy that looked like an axe."

"Oh, this is bigger than I thought..." muttered Oz.


End file.
